


Meetings

by Ero_the_Great_I



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ero_the_Great_I/pseuds/Ero_the_Great_I
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to school at Blackwell was hard, making friends was even harder. But sometimes there's always a little window of oppurtunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote, nothing special, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Those two need way more stories.

**Meetings**

 

Max admitted that in her mind, life at Blackwell had been much different, but like so many things that one imagines, real life had decided to throw the harsh truth right into her face like a clown does with cake. This particular truth-cake consisted of her first week having an absolutely brutal amount of homework that she had just managed to finish yesterday evening, and afterwards she was all but a Walker and went right to bed.

She didn't even have time to really unpack and decorate her room!

So it was today, on this really sunny Saturday, that she finally got to unpack her stuff. Not exactly how she had imagined spending her weekend.

_But then again_ , Max thought as she placed her books on the shelf the room already came with, _what would you have used your free time for anyway, Max? Hanging out on /p/? Lurking around /a/ or one of the other boards and watching a new meme being created?_

She bowed her head in defeat and let out a sigh. “I really should get out more.”

After putting the last of the books onto the shelf, she kicked the box they had inhabited before neatly to the side so it wasn't in the way.

“Half done”, she mumbled and walked to the next box, kneeling down and opening it. The first thing she saw was the book with all her contacts in it. She took the book and sat down on her bed, almost causing the Captain to fall over. Slowly she opened the book and leafed through it, stopping when a certain name came into view. Price.

_I really should call..._ she thought and ran her fingers over the name. Some BFF she was...

Just when she was about to go down memory lane, she heard a clatter outside on the floor. Max closed the book and put it onto the sofa, then opened her door to look outside. A little bit further down the hall was one of the girls that she shared Photography with. She must have just come back from grocery shopping, since she was currently gathering the contents of the one bag that had fallen out of her arms.

Not really thinking about it, Max walked over to the girl, kneeling down beside her. “Wait, let me help you.”

“Oh!” the girl – Kate? She was pretty sure her name was Kate – looked at her a bit startled. Her dark blond hair was in that neat up-do that she always wore and her face was currently a little flushed from surprise.

In no time the bag was full again, and before Kate could take the bag, Max had already lifted it off the ground. “Let me carry this. That looks full enough as it is”, she said and nodded towards the other bag that Kate had placed on the ground.

“Thanks, Max”, she said and took the other bag and started walking down the hall.

“Yeah. You're Kate, right? Sorry. I'm not good at remembering names”, Max said in her very own, mastered social awkwardness.

“Yes. Kate Marsh”, Kate said with a nod. Max took the time to take her in a bit more. One of the first things she had noticed about Kate was that she was always dressed neatly. And today was no different. Since it was still very warm outside, Kate was wearing a simple, short-sleeved button-up shirt and a modestly short skirt. Around her neck, Max spotted a golden cross. She also wore four rings on her right hand.

When Max noticed that she was actually staring, she forced her gaze to the front, and noticed they had actually arrived at Kate's room. Kate turned to her and smiled. She was about to say something when Max interrupted her.

“You should do that more”, she said without thinking, causing Kate to blink, her smile fading, and Max to groan inwardly. _Great going, dumb ass._

“What?”

_Oh well, too late now, might as well make myself a complete idiot now._

“Smiling”, Max said. “You're always so quiet in class, only speaking when you know the answer, and I think this is the first time I've seen you smile.”

An awkward moment passed between them and Max was about to apologize when Kate chuckled. “You're not the first to tell me that. I do smile, but it's important to take school seriously, so I guess I just look a bit too serious.”

“Yeah. And I shouldn't be the one pointing fingers. If there's a price for social awkwardness I would win it hands down.” Max grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand.

“Would you like a cup of tea? I have some fresh water in my electric kettle and it's the least I can do for you helping me”, Kate offered.

“I wasn't really helping. But yeah, I'd like that. I think I can use a little break.”

Smiling again, Kate turned, taking her keys out of her skirt pocket, and unlocked the door. She led Max inside and told her to place the bag on the sofa, while Kate placed hers near her desk. Then, she walked over to the kettle and pressed the switch and afterwards closed the door. “Sit down; I'll unpack while the water's heating.”

Looking around, Max sat down beside the bag and immediately noticed the definitely Christian decorations on the walls, the small painting of Jesus being the most obvious one. _That explains the cross._

The next thing she spotted was the cage with a small bunny inside, looking like it was sound asleep. _How cute!_

“I have some green tea, black tea and cherry”, Kate said while putting away her groceries.

“Green, please”, Max said and Kate pulled out two tea bags and placed them on her desk before going back to the groceries. “So, uhm, I hope you don't mind me asking, you're religious?”

“Yeah, I-I hope that's not a problem.” Max noticed the small pause. “A lot of people around here find it stupid and make fun of it.”

“No, no, that's cool!” Max said almost immediately. “I mean everybody can live however they want and others should respect that.”

“That's nice to hear”, Kate said as she walked over to take the bag beside Max.

“It's normal.” Max hmm'd to herself for a second. “So you go to church here?”

“Yes. Though it's not part of my congregation.”

“What church are you part of then?”

“United.” Max looked at her blankly.

Kate let out a small laugh. “The United Church of Christ. Don't worry, I don't expect you to know anything about it, nor will I bore you with explaining. Besides, the water is ready.”

She put the last of her groceries away, grabbed two cups and put the teabags into them. Then she took the kettle and filled the cups with the hot water, put it back and sat down beside Max.

“So, where are you from?” Kate asked to break the silence.

“I'm actually from here. My parents and I moved to Seattle five years ago. It's kinda weird being back after so long”, she said and found her thoughts drifting back to the BFF she hadn't talked to for so long.

“How so?”

“I don't know, it's a bit like nothing's changed and at the same time everything’s changed.” She leaned back and let out a sigh. “And the workload here is SO heavy. I didn't even get to unpack all my stuff until today.”

“I could help you if you want.”

“No, it's ok. But thanks anyway.” Max smiled.

They talked pleasantly while drinking their tea, and before Max knew it an hour had passed before she left Kate's room with a fresh new contact on her phone and returned to her own, a smile on her face and feeling good for the first time in a week, finally having made a friend.

 

\- - -

 

It was Monday when Mr. Jefferson had decided to make her first weeks in Blackwell a living hell by announcing a test for Friday, and now she was actually thinking about revoking his title as her favorite teacher.

“Fuuuuuuck.” Max let out under her breath and slammed her head against her locker.

“Hey Max, what's up?” she heard and felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

“Hey, Dana. Just feeling like the universe is taking a shit on me today.”

“Yikes. What happened?” Max turned her head to look at the other girl. Yesterday Dana and her had gotten to talk a bit longer than just a simple hello in the hallway and it seemed that the cheerleader had taken an instant liking to her, though maybe that had something to do with the fact that Dana seemed to have the uncanny talent of befriending anyone. Even Victoria couldn't just mouth her off. Max liked her.

“One week behind me and I already have to take a test.”

“Aww, don't worry. You'll make it through, and come out stronger”, Dana reassured her, then seemed to spot someone. “Sorry, gotta go.”

“See ya.” Max said as Dana walked down the hall. She was right though. 'The time you spend bitching is better used to study.'

“Uh, Max?”

“Hey Kate.” She turned to face the other girl and smiled slightly. “A test, huh?”

“Seems like you're pretty unlucky in terms of entry weeks”, Kate said. “But since you already mentioned it, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to study together. I already asked Stella but she has plans and Alyssa is a bit distant these days...”

“Yeah, I'd like that”, Max said, smiling and unconsciously holding both hands in front of her and doing a little shoulder shimmy.

“Great. I do have a meeting later, so maybe tonight?”

“Sure.”

They waved each other goodbye and Max watched Kate walk down the hallway for a moment, then decided to head into her room.

Back inside her room, she threw herself onto the bed, grabbing her teddy and closing her eyes for a moment. Opening them again, she grabbed inside her bag, pulled out her camera and took a _feeling-like-crap_ selfie. Feeling a little better afterwards, she put the camera back, then placed her bag gently onto the ground.

Closing her eyes again, she let herself doze off.

 

\- - -

 

She woke up when she heard someone knocking on her door. Opening her eyes, she groaned and got out of her bed, pushing her teddy bear off it in the process. 'Sorry, Captain', she thought and opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Hey Max.”

“Kate? Didn't you say you had a meeting?”

“I did”, she pointed to the window behind Max. “It's evening.”

“For cereal?” Max looked over her shoulder. It was indeed dark outside. “Must have been more tired than I thought.”

“If it's a bad time then we can do this tomorrow”, Kate offered.

“No, no. Just let me change into something more comfortable and grab my books.”

“OK”, Kate said and Max closed her door, quickly changing out of her clothes and putting on her simple t-shirt and her sleeping shorts, then grabbed her books and headed to Kate's room, knocking on her door.

“Come in”, she heard Kate call and entered the room. Kate was already sitting at her desk, reading her own book. She too was wearing more comfortable attire and Max noticed that it was the first time she actually had seen Kate in an outfit like that. It was kinda cute.

“Ready when you are”, Max said and sat down on the sofa. Kate came over to sit beside her.

“I think we should start with a bit of Q&A, it's a good way to see what we already remember from class.”

“Sure. You go first.”

It turned out that Max had memorized more than she thought she had, and it actually made her feel a bit more positive about the whole test thing now. Still, there were a few things she needed to hammer into her head, and after they were finished with the questions, Max had taken her book and started pacing around the room while reading aloud for both of them to listen. Meanwhile, Kate was making some tea for them.

Max sat back down when the tea was finished and put her book aside. “I have the feeling I can read up all I want, by the time we're writing the test it's going to be gone.”

“Relax”, Kate said and handed her the tea cup.

Max sighed. “I guess you're right. It's just so stressful with everything happening so fast. I still have to get used to it.”

She took a sip of her tea and looked at Kate, then halted in her tracks when the older girl pulled her hair free of its up-do and let it tumble down her back. She had very long hair. Longer than even Dana it seemed.

She looked beautiful.

Sure, she wore make-up like a lot of the other pretty girls around here, but Kate was always modest in its amount and only used enough to accentuate her natural prettiness.

“You're very pretty”, Max complimented her and felt her heart beat a little faster. Was it right to compliment her like that?

Upon hearing the compliment, Kate blushed a little but nevertheless smiled. “Y-you think so?”

“Yeah, I think you're much prettier than Victoria and her groupies.” Kate's face fell when she had said _Victoria_. From what Max had heard, Victoria and other people from the Vortex Club seemed to get off on making fun of Kate for her religious views and she felt bad for mentioning it now. “Sorry.”

“No, it's alright. Most of the times I ignore it.”

“Don't worry. One of these days they'll get their karma”, Max said and placed a reassuring hand on Kate's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. Kate gave a small smile and placed her hand on top of Max's, squeezing right back.

“Max, do you think it's silly? My abstinence group?”

“No. I can't exactly say much about the topic since I don't have much experience with relationships, but I don't see any harm in waiting. Rushing into sex causes more problems than it solves.”

Kate's smile widened. “Thanks Max.”

A warm feeling spread through Max's body. “Anytime, Kate.”

 

\- - -

 

In the end, the test hadn't been as bad as she had feared, and the studying with Kate over the week had paid off big time. So on Saturday morning, after her shower, she found herself in front of the other girl's room. Like every morning, Kate was playing the violin and Max waited until she finished the song that she was playing before she knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Kate leaned her head out of the door. “Oh, good morning, Max.”

“Morning. I have to buy some new film in town and I wanted to ask if you want to come with me to hang out. We can go do some grocery shopping for you while we're at it if you want.”

Kate gave her that smile that she started to like. “Yeah, let's do that.”

“Okay, till later then.” She gave her a little wave with her hand and returned to her room. _I think it's time to update my diary._

With a small grin she sat down at her desk and started writing.


End file.
